Possesive
by MorganaxMorgauseforever
Summary: First outing for the two ends in disaster leaving Morgana anxious and Morgause angry, as another woman moves in on the younger woman Morgause can do only one thing to make sure she stays away...And that's reclaim what's hers...Sucky, sucky summery but story not bad if you like it.
1. Catfight's At Midnight

**Been reading a few Morgana Morgause stories on here and had this on my Laptop for a long time jut fretting on whether i would go to hell for putting this up, but seeing as a few have them down as sisters on here i figured why the hell not. **

**First chapter hope peeps like it and the next should be up if i gets signs that people like it enough to actually want it.**

* * *

"What do you what to drink?" Morgause asked turning around to see Morgana looking around; she looked back to her lover who was standing on her tip toes to see down the bar

"urm…whatever you're having" She muttered before looking around again, Morgause sighed a little before smiling, she knew that this was the first time Morgana had come to…well anywhere, she had to beg her for a weeks before she reluctantly agreed to go out with her it had taken Morgana a long time before she admitted that she liked girls and even longer to actually go anywhere like this.

"Hey? She said comfortingly her sister turned to her "If you're feeling a little uncomfortable, why don't you go find us a seat, hmm?" She smiled back as Morgana nodded slowly and moved away from the bar and into the crowded room.

Though Morgause wasn't ashamed of their relationship and she was assured Morgana wasn't either. She knew that if Morgana's father ever learned that his daughter was having sex with her own sister they didn't know what might happen. Morgause knew that Uther Pendragon was an old fashioned man and more often than not, every time Morgana went to the Pendragon family dinner every Sunday, he would constantly ask her when she was going to find a nice man to settle down with like her brother Arthur, who had been with her best friend Gwen since boarding school and was about to get married. She had put him off, telling him a million and one excuses but she knew she couldn't hold him off forever.

She even went as far as to rope in their friend Merlin after various threats of hurt and blackmail to pretend to be her boyfriend for a bit, Morgause found it amusing, and it gave her a few months of reprieve which she was free to spend with her but he found out eventually when he got the impression that Merlin was cheating on her and was about to murder him when she made up some lie that they had split up but remained friends, which got Uther off Merlin's back but unfortunately was on hers again.

She knew that all this was stressing her sister out, and so had tried to persuade her to go out and have and fun with her but she didn't want to. And would rather have spent the night in and cuddled up with her on the sofa, which annoyed her a little as she wanted to go out but didn't say anything.

Until one Saturday night Morgana came to her and very quietly agreed to go out with her but it had to be somewhere secluded and were they would have no chance of being spotted by anyone she knew and so that is how they ended up at one of Morgause favourite places, where it was quiet but always busy, secluded and so had no chance of running in the likes of Arthur, Merlin, and the others who she really didn't catch the names of as she wasn't bothered about them. She was just glad she was here, out with Morgana as she felt like now she would be able to kiss her in public, hold her hands wrap her arms around her whenever she wanted and it would be ok.

She had decided on getting amaretto and coke, something she hadn't had in a long time and got Morgana one as well. She manoeuvred her way around people in the middle and narrowly avoided spilling their drinks when she spotted Morgana sitting a quiet area of the room, she made her way over and Morgana looked up smiling at her when she sat down next to her.

"I was beginning to think that you had gotten lost at the bar" She teased in that sexy Irish accent of hers which Morgause had always found irresistible and a huge turn on, she hated the man but had to thank Uther for moving to Belfast with Morgana and Arthur then they were kids and so when they all moved back for university, she had picked up the Irish accent from an early age..…this made her all the sexier in Morgause's opinion

"Nah, it would take a lot more than a bar to beat the likes of me" She boasted back as Morgana giggled slightly

"Good, cos I'm not going to be the one that's going back later" She grinned which resulted in Morgause leaning in and capturing her lips, Morgana placed her hand on the side of her face and responded back. They stayed like that for a few minutes until the need for air became somewhat mandatory, and they broke apart resting their heads together.

Another thing she loved about being out with Morgana like this was that she could get to kiss her anytime she wanted…no matter how pda it got, she pulled back from her sisters tempting lips and moved her arm so that Morgana could settle on her shoulder giving her another kiss to her head as she did, she happened to glance up and smirked slightly when she noticed a few other women looking at them, she knew that they weren't looking at her because on her way over she caught them looking in Morgana's direction before she sat down and so was probably admiring how stunning her little sister looked.

She wasn't being biased….well maybe she was but she did honestly think that out of all the people in the club…she and her sister where the best looking there, she glanced down and definitely knew her sister was. Her flawless porcelain like skin was glowing, her vivid green eyes seemed to shine and her hair was as black as the dark that covered them…of course Morgana did take a lot of her physical appearance from their mother…she could actually be a mini doppelganger and it's what made her all the more beautiful for it as their mother was revered for her unique looks and now judging by the way some of the women was looking 'more like lusting' she thought snidely at her under her arm. She was to.

In a way Morgause felt like a cat, a cat that had snagged the biggest bowl of sugar cream in the club, and she was smug at the way that the others where jealous 'and they were jealous' of the fact that she had this goddess by her side….and that she got to kiss her….touch her, and when they got home fuck her.

She cast a smug glance at the others who were clearly longing for her sister. And couldn't help but make them more jealous, she bent her head down to where her she was resting and very gently, moved her hair out of the way so that the side was visible and bit down on Morgana's ear and pulled slightly.

The unexpected touch caused Morgana to gasp a little and she placed her hand on Morgause's thigh and squeezed, moving up dragging her hand closer the more her sister bit on her ear

"You know" She gasped little when Morgause moved from her ear to her neck "If you keep that up then I'm sure those women who keep staring in our direction with those looks are most likely going to cause a fight or try to molest you cos your teasing ways" She smirked up at her grinning sister.

"You guessed huh?"

"Not too hard, seeing as i saw you look at them before and just happen to be overly affectionate now"

"Hey, I'm always affectionate, especially if it's with you" She murmured and bent down to kiss her again, moving her hand up Morgana's thigh and causing her to jerk slightly and her breath hitching

"Tease" She gasped out causing Morgause to laugh

"Well what can i say i have the sexiest girlfriend in here, i can't help it, and you always make me want to do things….naughty things which involve you, me and possibly a bathroom" She asked hopefully to which Morgana laughed

"Perhaps in your dreams" She giggled reaching up and pecking Morgause on the cheek who nodded

"Worth a shot" She looked up and then back down to her sister

"I'm just going to the bathroom" Morgana gave her a look and she laughed again

"Not for that, i actually do need it," She stood up smoothing down her blouse and turning back

"So just sit tight, keep looking as gorgeous as you do, but try not to attract too much attention" She mocked and Morgana gave her a little salute and watched her walk away…staring at her arse as she went, she smiled and leant back into the seat to wait for her lover to return, she took a sip of her drink and had to compliment Morgause on her drinks choice when suddenly a shadow fell over the table and she looked up to see a moderately attractive woman with shoulder length brown hair piercing blue eyes and a skin tine to almost match her own staring down at her smiling.

"Er…hello" Morgana said timidly as the other woman smiled down at her

"Hi" She replied seductively and Morgana looked away for a second before looking back up to her

"Can i help you?" The woman looked at her intensely and she was starting to get a little flustered when the other woman suddenly held out her hand,

"Nimueh" Morgana looked at her hand for a few seconds before taking it,

"Morgana" She returned and Nimueh gave her another small smile

"Irish?" She nodded slightly as she leant down and over the table closer to her face

"Such a sexy voice," She purred "Fitting for such a sexy woman with a sexy name" She finished looking into her eyes as Morgana laughed weakly and looked over to where Morgause had vanished wondering if she was coming back anytime soon.

She was surprised when Nimueh moved to sit next to her. Moving so close that they were touching thigh to thigh and tried to move back slightly but found herself trapped

"So what's a stunning girl like you sitting here all on her own" she asked leaning in

"Well i…I'm not here on my own." She stammered as the other woman laughed before placing her hand on Morgana's leg. Something which didn't go unnoticed,

"You mean Morgause?" Nimueh asked and Morgana nodded "You know her?" She asked as Nimueh nodded

"We're friends so to speak" She reasoned and focused her attentions back on to her much to Morgana's dismay she moved her hand up a little

"So….urm, wh…what…er are you waiting for Morgause." She stuttered again as Nimueh laughed more loudly this time

"Your nervous…how cute," She said placing her hand on her arm "I actually came to see you"

Morgana looked at her with confusion "But…I don't know"

"Don't know me? I know but i do know Morgause and so any new friends of Morgause is a new friend of mine" She said sweetly as Morgana nodded, her edginess and nervousness coming back, something which Nimueh must have noticed.

"Oh I'm sorry, i must be making you uncomfortable mustn't i?" she asked and Morgana gave another small smile and nodded again, Nimueh smiled and took her hand of her arm

"I'm sorry, I know i can seem a little intimidating but i do try to make up for that with my niceness" She smiled and Morgana felt a little relaxed and allowed a bigger smile, Nimueh looked up to the dance floor and looked back to Morgana, her smile becoming more flirtatious.

"Wanna dance?" Morgana snapped her head in her direction "What?"

"You wanna dance, you know as in getting up and dancing….with me" She smiled as Morgana looked at the crowd and paled slightly before shaking her head,

"Err…um no, no i don't think so" She looked flustered again but Nimueh wasn't going to be put of

"Oh come on, one little dance won't hurt anyone"

"I haven't even danced with Morgause yet"

"Can you dance?" She looked a little sheepish before shaking her head

"No" Nimueh smiled

"Well then, you can practise with me then go properly dance with her later silly" She giggled and Morgana looked to the dance floor again

'Well if she's friends with Morgause and she wanted to get to know her friends. She seems nice enough, maybe she could help me with my bad dancing' she looked up to see Nimueh already standing, holding out her hand

"Shall we?" She asked giving her a wolfish grin and Morgana hesitated again slightly, but before she knew it she was pulled up and dragged to the middle by a surprisingly strong Nimueh and once they were in the centre Nimueh let go of her hand and began to move next to her dancing up against her seductively, Morgana stood frozen in the middle, completely out of her depth 'What the hell is happening!" She screamed mentally and then flinched when she felt hands on her hips and Nimueh moved up against her back nuzzling the back of her neck.

She was totally terrified now, one side of her was telling the woman to get the hell off her and tell Morgause, but this was her first time here and didn't want to be the centre of a scene. But on the other hand she looked completely scary as fuck and if she said a word against her then she might resort to violence….either way she was scared…. and screwed.

The hands on her hips tightened and she felt Nimueh's mouth on her neck and was spun around just as she was about to kiss her.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" The angry sound of Morgause was behind her when she felt another set of hands on her hips and she was pulled away with force, as a murderous looking Morgause was in her place up in front of Nimueh glaring at her as they went face to face

"Nimueh, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" She hissed as Nimueh smirked in her face

"Dancing, what does it look like" She said innocently as Morgause blew up

"WITH MY GIRLFRIEND!" She raged as Nimueh calmly looked past her and to Morgana who was staring at the two in horror as there was now a crowd watching them

"She didn't seem to mind, did you babe" She grinned only to be pulled back and was punched in the face, much to the shock of Morgana and others around her, Morgause looked on smugly as Nimueh stumbled slightly and held her face.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" She screamed "YOU'VE DAMAGED MY FACE" As Morgause watched her, not moving a muscle

"From what i can see, I've made an improvement to it, now you can maybe go find you own girlfriend and not try to keep stealing mine"

"Pardon?" This time Morgana came up beside them and looked at the two as her sister turned to face her

"Yeah but then again she wouldn't tell you that, would she?" And Morgana shook her head

"So what she say this time?"

"She told me that she was your friend" Morgause laughed,

"No, far, far from it we went out once but this bitch is a psycho, and so i ended it…looks like she didn't get the message and ever since then she has gone after every one I've been out with"

"Yeah, and this time it looks like you got someone way out of your league Morgause" Nimueh spat still holding her cheek, she turned to Morgana

"I don't understand what you're doing with the likes of her your ten times more beautiful than she is…you should be with me" She brazenly told her as if seemingly oblivious that a seething Morgause was going to kill her. She was about to jump on her with the intentions of kicking the bitch till she cried blood, when Morgana put a hand on her back and then on her arm turning to face her and whispering a few words as she calmed down before facing Nimueh.

"No thanks" She told her simply "I'm flattered but frankly I'm fine, i have the best girlfriend ever and i wouldn't want to change that, especially not for a two faced manipulative little cow like you" finished as Nimueh looked at her with a glint in her eye

"You little bitch, you better wish you never said that to me!" She yelled before moving to attack her, Morgana felt herself being pulled back as Morgause stepped past her and before anyone saw it happening Nimueh was on the floor, Morgana stood next to a raging Morgause and slid her hand into hers trying to calm her down before looking at the women in front of her.

"And just so you know" She spoke again "Morgause is ten times the woman you'll ever be, and it's me who's lucky to have her, so go and screw with someone else's life cos we're happy" She was about to finish when a still angry Morgause pulled on her hand and was leading her out so she called over her shoulder.

"When you end up alone, which is an inevitability, then its only because people have found out what a sad, pathetic little twisted fuck you are" She finished, both leaving Nimueh on the floor and people still watching where they left.

* * *

**Any thoughts?**


	2. Tension Relief

**New chapter...This one is NC rated, so heads up. Now i feel like i'm going to hell for writing this so if something like this is not your thing then i suggest you leave now. Discretion warned.**

**If not enjoy**

* * *

Morgana had to hurry to catch up with a still furious Morgause who had walked off in front of her in a fit, she hurried down some stairs and ran along the empty corridor to where Morgause was slowing down slightly but talking to herself.

"That fucking bitch!" She spat and Morgana had to skid to a halt or face crashing into her which she did not want to do…not when her sister was in this mood

"Morgause"

"Who the fuck does she think she is?" She still raged, ignoring Morgana and pacing as Morgana watched her

"Morgause"

"Every dam time, it's like she keeps watch"

"Morgause….Morgause listen to me!" She finally shouted and her sister stopped her cursing and stood facing her

"What?"

"Look, it's over now i think the bruise on her cheek possible fracture is more than enough for her to get the message, and if she's as dumb as she looks then it will happen again, then you can have more fun beating her up next time" She spoke in a calming tone trying to get her sister to respond normally, so far no luck.

She moved and placed her hand on her arm

"Besides" She smiled devilishly "Didn't you have fun rescuing me from the evil wicked witch of London?" She asked smirking slightly as Morgause looked at her for a few minutes before pacing again….much to her annoyance.

After a few minutes she was just about to go and leave her sister to stew for however long it took and go get herself another drink, when suddenly Morgause stopped her pacing again and looked to Morgana.

"Oh, finally" She snarked not taking in to account the look Morgause was giving her

"Can we please just leave" Morgana asked her sister "If we leave now we could watch a dvd, I've still got those bottles of wine I hid the time Gwaine and the others came over…and why are you looking at me like that?" She had glanced over at Morgause only to be alarmed by the look her sister was now giving her, and leant back slightly as she moved to stand in front of her.

Morgana looked on with worry on her face as Morgause then proceeded to sniff her, her clothes, her hair and leant in to the sides of her neck as she shivered slightly upon seeing the now venomous look Morgause now had.

"I can smell you" She hissed in her ear and Morgana pulled back to look in her eyes

"well…..i can smell you" She replied back wondering if her sister had a small stroke due to her anger issues as she watched her sister shake her head,

"No, i can smell you" She repeated and leant in a little closer "And you smell like….her" She added

Morgana swallowed the lump in her throat as she took a tiny step back and hit the wall.

"Oh…right" She meekly whispered as Morgause narrowed her eyes "Well…..um...wh…when we get in i can wash these. Problem solved" She smiled a little which faded as her sister shook her head.

"Not what i meant….but yes when we get in those clothes are off" She moved a little closer as confusion crossed her features

"Then…wh….wh….what do you mean?" She asked, by now Morgause was standing right in front of her and placed her hands either side of the wall trapping her where she stood

"I mean, i can smell her on you…your skin…your hair...her scent, you're covered in it." She spoke low and dangerously, Morgana looked at her more intensely

"Well, you can't blame me for that, i didn't ask for her to…to do it" She shuddered a little and once again Morgause shook her head

"I don't blame you, i blame that little bitch,"

"Then what do you want me to do? I could go to the bathrooms and wash my neck if you want"

"Won't do any good"

"Then what Morgause!?" She asked exasperated "I don't actually know what you want"

"What i want….sister. Is to get rid of anything to do with HER off you,"

"But without me going home to shower, i can't do that here" She looked up when she heard Morgause scoff a little and saw her smirk slightly

"Wha?" But she was cut off when Morgause leaned in a caught her lips; she held them for a few seconds before pulling away leaving Morgana more confused and wanting more.

"She was making a claim on you Morgana, she was trying to say that she owned you…that you was hers….and hers alone"

"But I'm not"

"I know, but when I'm next to you all I'm able to think about is how she was marking you….trying to take you away from me"

"I would never go with her" She said a little shocked as Morgause nodded

"I know, because you belong to me" Morgana continued to nod only stopping when she fully hear what her sister had said,

"Morgause, I'm not a pet…you don't own me" She snapped as Morgause smirked that irritating smirk of hers

"Oh dear sister, but i do"

"No Morgause, you don't"

She was cut off again with another kiss, this time deeper and she moaned a little as Morgause bit her bottom lip

"And since she tried to take my property" She whispered gazing into her eyes with a hawk like gaze

"I'm going to do the only thing i know, re-claim what is mine" Morgana looked at her wondering what she meant, but before she could think Morgause had pushed away from the wall took her hand, and was now dragging her down the hall.

She turned a corner and carried on until she stopped outside a door, looking around to see if anyone would disturb them she opened the door and pushed Morgana forcefully into the empty room.

"Morgause what the hell? You can't just push me around when you feel like it" Morgana hissed when she turned around, Morgause closed the door but not before placing a do not use sign on the door and locking it and turning around to face her angry sister.

"Morgause, I'm talking to you" She stated looking angrily as Morgause ignored her and with a few quick strides had pulled Morgana closer by the back of her neck and crashed her lips to hers.

She forced open her mouth and slid her tongue in resulting in a whimper escaping her sister, as she continued her assault on her mouth, her hand sliding up from her neck and twisting in her hair gripping it tightly, and pulling her down slightly under her.

Morgana gasped at the pain and Morgause looked down smirking at what position she had managed to get her into just with a few steps.

"Say it Morgana," She said simply twisting a lock of her sisters raven hair with her fingers "Say you belong to me"

Morgana gritted her teeth as she pulled again slightly on her hair but kept her gaze firm.

"I do not belong to you Morgause" She replied to which Morgause tutted

"Wrong answer" She realised Morgana's hair from her grasp and slid her other hand down to her waist as she looked as her sister staggered up to her full height before she placed her other hand on her hip, she pushed her back harshly and relished the sound of Morgana hissing as she hit the wall.

"Looks like you need another little reminder that's not true" She muttered and before Morgana could move she had trapped her again, and without giving her time to get comfortable (which was hard on a solid wall) she attached her lips to Morgana's neck and started to suck.

She heard her moan out slightly which made her suck harder on her pulse point, she felt Morgana lift her hands and was about to run them through her hair but instead she lifted her own and gripped her wrists pinning them to the wall above her head.

"Oh…oh god,….oh god" Morgana was whimpering quietly and let out a little yelp, as she felt her sister bite down hard on her skin before licking the spot to soothe the burn that was sure to follow. After what seemed like an eternity for Morgana, Morgause lifted her head from her neck and looked down smiling at her handiwork as Morgana turned her head to the side and she saw in the light, the entire left side of her neck was covered in red and purple swellings and bite marks.

"I've left my mark all over you" She leaned in speaking huskily into her ear and giving it a small bite

"You won't be able to go anywhere without the fact that people will be seeing these all over you, which are going to be incredibly hard to hide" She leaned in an blew lightly over her neck which caused her to shiver "What would dear daddy say if he knew who did this, come on now just say it…..and I'll go easy on you" She said as Morgana turned to stare at her sister in the eyes panting slightly.

"i…I do…not belong to you" She ground out trying to move but failing as Morgause slammed her hands back to the wall and growling

"Don't say I didn't warn you" She hissed and dropped Morgana's hands letting them fall to her side, grabbing her hips and pulling her away from the wall and spinning her around before pushing her back to the wall.

Morgana gasped at the sudden movements before moaning when she felt the pressure of Morgause's body pressing on her back, she felt her hands being grabbed again and raised above her head once more and placed on the wall with Morgause's hands covering hers.

Letting one hand drop from hers, Morgause lifted it to the other side of Morganas neck and brushed her hair out of the way tipping her head so that it fell to the side before gently leaning in and allowing her mouth to fall back on to her neck, she repeated the same process whilst she let her other hand fall from Morgana's gazing up she saw that her sister was about to take her hands of the wall and took her mouth away from her neck.

"Keep them there" She growled dangerously and bit her for good measure smiling against her skin when she saw her nod and do as she was told, deciding to take her ministrations further she slid her hands around Morgana's waist and under her blouse resting them on the bare skin of her hips for a few minutes before moving them up her stomach dragging her nails over her taunt stomach painfully slow and taking delight in feeling her shiver and moan.

She reached her chest and without hesitating, moved her hands over and placing them on her sisters breasts Morgana clenched her hands into fists, her own nails scratching the wall in desperation as her body was going crazy and was slowly coming apart under the blondes touch. Her legs buckled slightly when Morgause took both breasts in her hands and squeezed them hard whilst biting the bottom of her neck at the same time.

Not being able to keep the moan from escaping her lips at the pain mixed with pleasure, her breath hitched as she struggled to remain focused but was failing, Morgause let go of her breasts and heard the groan that came from her at the loss and chuckled before removing her hands from Morgana's stomach and lifting them. She began to undo her blouse, taking her time on each button she pulled the blouse open to glance down at the body which she so loved and seeing Morgana react as she shivered and pulled the blouse down her arms and casting it to the floor leaving her only in her bra which she was soon going to make short work off very soon.

Pressing herself against her back, she moved her hips forward, and pushed Morgana into the wall and kissed her bare back between her shoulder blades and wrapping her hands around her front again and back up to her chest.

After a little while she lifted on hand up to her shoulder and slowly dragged the bra straps down her arms and kissing the visible skin, Morgana let her head fall forwards and moaned out loud, as Morgause dragged her nails down her back and reached the clasp of her bra and with a quick flick of her wrist undone the fastening that held her breasts letting it fall to the floor and exposing her top half fully.

Feeling her hands go back to her chest caused her to bite down on her lip as Morgause twisted her nipples hard in a bid to get her to cry out, but to her annoyance….she didn't make a sound.

Morgause held her hips firmly and spun her around again so that they were face to face and she gasped slightly at the dark look on her sister's face, her eyes were full of lust and longing and was gazing down her body.

Shuddering underneath her look she saw Morgause smirk and lower her head and she groaned as Morgause licked from the top of her neck all the way down into the middle of her chest and her breath hitched again as a sharp pain let her know that her sister had bit her nipple and was smirking about it.

"What about now" She asked when she raised her head and kissed her lips deeply before pulling back only to see Morgana shake her head grinning back which made her a little angry

'How dare she smile at me' She thought and the image of Nimueh came back into her mind and with a little growl pulled Morgana from the wall and dragged her over to the table in the corner, kicking the chair aside she pushed Morgana down with a little force and leaned over her again.

"You will say it...even if it takes all night….your mine and mine only" She hissed and pulled on her jeans with a little haste, moving to her feet she pulled her boots of and threw them to the side before standing back up and undoing the buttons, once she got them open she pulled them down and immediately her hands moved to Morgana's lace underwear and pushed slightly at her centre.

Morgana jerked involuntarily at the sensation and her sisters sudden rashness, she tried to sit up only to be pushed back down and had to rest on her arms as she watched Morgause pull her jeans off completely, with them going the same way as her boots.

She didn't know what had caused her sudden change in behaviour but her body was aching with all the sensations her lover had caused her to feel from the previous activities, her core was throbbing until the point it almost hurt, she wanted to do something about her situation but Morgause wouldn't let her move so she was stuck half naked, extremely turned on and still with an angry sister who was now moving down her body.

She looked up when she heard Morgause speak.

"Legs up"

"Sorry?"

"You heard me i said put your legs up on the table" She let out a little scoff as she looked up but seeing the glint in her eyes made her think twice and so moving her legs up, she moved back till she was against the wall.

"Now what?"

"Lie sideways"

"…..I'm sorry what?"

"Don't make me repeat myself now lie sideways" She glared at Morgana as the little voice of Nimueh went through her mind and she now was more determined to make her sister hers and so watched as Morgana twisted her body so she was stretched out along the table and she moved to the end where her legs were at and sitting down on the chair. Roughly grabbed at her calves and pulling her down so she was near her centre.

Standing up again she leaned over and placed both hands at the side of her waist and kissed her stomach, letting her head fall Morgana arched her back slightly as Morgause kissed her way down her body to the waist band of her panties which she hooked over her fingers and sinfully slowly almost punishingly pulled them down her legs until she had them in her hand and gave her a shark like smile when she lifted her head to gaze at her, breathing heavily, dam her Morgause for having this effect on her….and she hadn't even gotten to the best part yet.

Leaving her panties hanging on the side of the chair she moved over to stand in between her legs, bending down she began to bite gently around her ankle, nipping and licking around before slowly making her way up her leg.

Morgana was ready to explode; the heat that had been building up had spread like wildfire all across her body, and seemed to reside in the bottom of her stomach and her core. She felt the wetness of her panties before Morgause had taken them off and she was slightly embarrassed by how aroused she was. She dreaded to think how wet she was now and as her sister made her way sinfully slow up her leg, she could feel herself already getting closer to her limit.

Climbing on the table and shifting so that she was on top of her Morgause looked down to see Morgana's eyes were closed mouth slightly parted and her breath laboured. Gazing down her body Morgana was magnificent, she felt guilty that she had treated her roughly. It wasn't her fault it was that bloody Nimueh's fault, she just went after everybody she saw Morgause with. Looking down again she had the urge to nuzzle her sister lovingly 'this is one woman that bitch isn't getting her hands on' She thought to herself and lowered her head back down to the top of Morgana's thigh.

She could smell her sister's arousal and shuddered herself as she would swear that there was no better smell on earth and she was right, but she tasted even better. And so with one final bite to the sensitive part on her leg, she moved up to her centre bent down, and licked the bottom all the way up to the top of her dripping core.

The loudest moan ripped from her chest as she felt her Morgause's tongue run up her most sensitive area which had been aching for so long she felt like she was going to cry, her nails scratched the table as she fought the urge to buck her hips, Morgause grazed her teeth over her centre and she heard her lover whimper. Reaching up to hold her hips to the table she continued to suck and lick taking pride in the strangled moans and cries that only she could cause her sister.

Morgana was so near the edge that only a few more…whatever her sister decided to do next would tip her over and she was getting there…..'So close' She thought as a light sheen of sweat covered her neck and chest and she arched her back fully this time as another wave of intense pleasure rippled through her. She moved her hands to sink her fingers into Morgause hair gently massaging her scalp.

The sudden touch and feel made Morgause moan out which sent vibrations through Morgana who cried out more fully.

"OH GOD….OH GOD…..MORGAUSE…OH….GOD!" She moaned out and gripped her hair a little more tightly…..'Almost there….so close'

Then Morgause stopped, keeping her grip on her legs, she pulled herself up to glance over at her almost undone sister and smirked when she heard the enraged hiss from her lips

"Why…why…did….you…...stop" She heard her pant out as Morgause made sure Morgana watched her before she made a show of licking her lips that had the taste of her sister on them. Only to be rewarded with another hiss and a curse word.

"Say it Morgana" Morgause asked her as she watched Morgana on the table…she was secretly congratulating herself on the way she looked, and how she was the only one who got her like that when she heard her speak as she shook her head.

"You can do….whatever…you…want…I still…don't belong….to you" She managed to get out much to her frustration.

"There's still time" She muttered and placed her hand on her stomach and tracing a pattern on it before dragging her hand down back to her soaking core, and running her finger slowly across the still sensitive area made her jerk and buck up as she smile her predatory smile and moved, sliding from the top of her and sat down on the chair at the end.

Morgana was still getting her breath back and wondering what her Morgause was going to do next. She knew she wasn't a very patient woman mostly due to her terrorizing the poor people that had the misfortune to come across, and always got what she wanted. Even from her and so her actually refusing to admit that she belonged to her like a possession, must have annoyed her to no end, she smiled at the thought of pissing her off but at the same time worried at the repercussion's.

Morgause watched Morgana intently for a few minutes. She had so far refused to give in and was still denying what they both knew was the truth. She wondered why though what could she possibly get out of disobeying her like this? After a couple of more minutes she shrugged her shoulders, Oh well. Like she said she could keep torturing her like this all night until she gave in and if that's what it took. She would give in.

Standing up she took hold of Morgana's legs again and pulled her down right to the end so that they were off the edge as she leant down grabbing her hand, and pulling her into an upright position so that they were facing each other. She gave her a quick kiss on the nose and wrapped her arms around Morgana's waist, sliding them until she had her in an embrace.

This forced Morgana to shift closer to her body and they were pressed together as Morgause began kissing her again…her mouth, her cheeks before slowly moving down to her neck. Morgana was getting lost in the feel she felt her sister grin against her skin and without warning she sat back down pulling Morgana with her.

She gave a little yelp as they both fell and Morgause sat back in the chair she still had her arms around her waist giving her no choice but to sit on her lap, straddling her and placing her hands on Morgause shoulders as she smiled at her nipping at her shoulder.

Leaning her back so that she was resting against the side of the table Morgana looked down to see Morgause's eyes were darkening again, and she shuddered under her touch. Bending her head down she placed her mouth around one of Morgana's nipple biting slightly, as it hardened and began to suck and swirl her tongue around it.

Morgana moaned and her back pushed her chest forwards which earned her another small bite from her sister but she didn't even mind the pain. It was too close to the pleasure she wasn't able to tell the difference. Moving on to her other breast, Morgause did the same and she felt Morgana roll her hips slightly which told her she was more than ready.

Stopping her ministrations Morgana raised her head only to be met with another kiss and a grin from her sister and she slid her arms around her neck. Morgause dropping her hands to her waist and circling her hips with her fingers, it was a few minutes later when she moved one arm around her back which held her tightly, and making sure she was secure on the edge. Moved her other hand down her stomach and trailing her fingers down to her centre.

They were both quiet with only minimal noise and that was the hitched breathing of Morgana as Morgause's fingers reached her core, slipping her fingers further she heard Morgana moan and breath out slowly as her nails dug into her back.

Rubbing her fingers over her wetness, she pushed one finger and circled it around until she found the nerves that had Morgana tensing up, glancing at her Morgana bit her bottom lip as she rolled her hips against her waist again holding her more tightly, as Morgause teased her more.

After a while and getting her sister wound up to the point of hearing her beg, she pushed her finger into her and heard her cry out as the tension was released, she thrust her finger in and Morgana couldn't stop the jerk of her hips as they ground against Morgause. Morgana leant down to attach her lips to her lover's neck and sucked with the intensity of Morgause's thrusts.

Adding another finger she slipped back inside timing her pace and tightened her grip around her waist, pulling her closer whilst pushing in deeper. Morgana had dropped her head and was moaning and whimpering which were increasingly getting louder. The roll of her hips were becoming frequent, as she bit down on Morgause neck each time a wave of pleasure surged through her.

She was so close to the end she could actually feel the heat becoming more and more intense. And was pooling in the very centre of her core, her grip on her sisters back was so tight, she was pretty sure that she had broken the skin but if she had, Morgause didn't say anything instead. Just continued to pull her fingers out and pushing back in setting a steady pace.

She knew that Morgana was practically coming undone in her arms and she would let her. But she had one last plan before she allowed that to happen, looking up she watched her sisters face her laboured and hitched breathing, and the moans escaping her now bitten lips knew she was almost ready so she picked up the timing of her thrusts.

Just as Morgana was about to come. Morgause slowed down and removed a finger but still going at a slower pace. Looking up she watched Morgana's face for her reaction as she glanced down and managed to get out.

"W…..wh…why are y….you stopping….do….don't stop" She looked at her pleadingly and Morgause smirked before answering.

"I'm not stopping, as you can see"

Morgana growled "Don't be funny Morgause"

"I wasn't aware I was trying to be"

"Then why are you torturing me" She whined to which Morgause chuckled and placed a kiss on her nose

"It not my intention dear"

"Then go faster!" She snarled

"Gladly" And she picked up the pace a tiny but not too much as she still wanted Morgana to admit what she wanted to hear.

She was very precise with her thrusts right up until she felt her starting to tense. She knew she was at her peak and stopped altogether.

If her sister hadn't of alerted the people outside with her moans, then she certainly would have with her scream…she snapped her head back down to see a calm looking Morgause staring at her

"Why the hell are you stopping!" She almost screeched

"Who do you belong to"

"What?"

"Who do you belong to?"

She shook her head "Urm"

" I said Morgana, who…do …you…belong…to" She made her point of empathising each of her words by thrusting back in to her deeply

Morgana, unprepared for the sudden movement jerked forwards, as her mind was hazy in her pre orgasmic state didn't comprehend the words until Morgause thrust in again,

"Tell me Morgana" She gripped her side of her waist again and squeezed it,

"Morgana" Another thrust

"Oh….oh god….er"

"Say it" Another thrust.

"Oh god"

"You're so close Morgana just tell me" A final and with the deepest thrust, she curled her fingers inside her and sent her over the edge. Her body tensed up, as the rolls of pleasure crashed into her and she let her head drop back as she cried out

"OH GOD YOU MORGAUSE"

"What's that" She added to be sure and curled her fingers again,

"YOU, MORGAUSE…I….I BELONG TO YOU" She let out in her post euphoric state as she panted heavily, chest heaving. She dropped her head on to her sister's shoulder as Morgause rubbed her back soothingly and kissed her arm

"Well, i think i can safely say that i no longer smell Nimueh on you" She cheerfully as Morgana nodded completely drained of energy. They stayed like that for ten maybe fifteen minutes both just too tired to move but giving each other lazy kisses with Morgause running her hand up and down Morgana's back.

After a while though Morgause patted her on the hip and gave her the signal to get up, she went about getting dressed and gave her sister little scowls at her scattered attire much to Morgause's amusement, and watched her get dressed. Once she had zipped up her boot and put her jacket on. Morgause unlocked the door and looked out; making sure that it was safe for them to leave without being seen.

Morgana straightened her blouse and turned to see Morgause looking out the door. She had to say, even though she just rendered herself as her sister's property she pretty much had the best sex of her life. She smirked as she remembered who had started it all. And if she hadn't of called her a twisted fuck up; she would have gone and thanked her. But she knew that Nimueh was long gone…in fact what time was it? She walked to Morgause who was still looking out the door and thought to herself.

'She just gave me the best orgasm I've ever had, and she didn't even get anything out of it…well I'm just going to overlook the fact that i said she owns me….but still, i feel like i should do something for her'

She stopped when an Idea hit her. Smirking, she crept over to stand at the back of her and slid her arms around her sister's waist. Morgause leaned into her touch as Morgana stroked her arms.

"What's that?" She suddenly asked and Morgause turned her head

"What's what" As she pretended to sniff around in the air and stopped when she turned her head to Morgause. Leaning in. She placed her head on her back and sniffed her clothes before moving up to rest on her shoulder.

"Why i do believe it's you my dear sister" She teased smirking,

"Me?" Morgause looked at her missing her smirk and looked insulted overlooking the tease in her tone.

"I don't think so" Morgana nodded her head,

"Oh i do" She spoke up "In fact, i think it's that bitches scent….you seemed to be covered in it" She huskily whispered in her ear mimicking her sisters earlier words.

Morgause was about to turn around and snap at her. When she saw the evil glint and devil smirk Morgana now wore. And realized she was playing with her….deciding to go along with it she replied.

"You know now that i can smell it properly your right, she seems to have gotten everywhere" She smiled as Morgana tightened her grip around her waist

"Well i can't have that now can i? So I'm going to do the only thing i can" She leant down and nibbled her ear.

"And what's that" She breathed out as Morgana let go of her ear and growled seductively,

"To claim what's mine" She gave her a wolfish smile and gripped her hips. Morgause returned with a lazy side smile then felt herself being dragged down the hall, as they made their way to the exit.


End file.
